Lamb To The Slaughter-The Aftermath
by HomestuckSherlockSky
Summary: It had been six years since Mary had killed her husband, but when new evidence is uncovered, Mary finds herself in a sticky situation. PLEASE NOTE: DISCLAIMER I DID NOT WRITE LAMB TO THE SLAUGHTER, THE CREDIT GOES TO ROALD DAHL, THIS IS A FAN FICTION ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO MARY AFTERWARDS


_**I was only 9 years old, **_

_**I loved Mary so much, **_

_**Every night, I prayed to Mary for the life I have been given**_

_**Mary is love, Mary is life**_

_**Patrick hears me and calls me a d-head**_

_**I called him a Lamb chop **_

_**He slaps me and sends me to the kitchen**_

_**I am crying now, and my face hurts**_

_**I lie next to the oven, and it is really cold**_

_**I feel a warmth moving towards me**_

_**It's Mary**_

_**I am so happy**_

_**She grabs me with her powerful cracker making hands and puts me on my hands and knees**_

_**I spread my crackers for Mary **_

_**I am ready**_

_**She roars a mighty giggle as she fills my crackers with her cheese**_

_**Patrick walks in**_

_**Mary looks him straight in the eyes and says, I just want to make you supper (alternative Yes, I'd like a potato)**_

_**Mary leaves through my winder**_

_**Mary is love, Mary is life. **_

_**The Aftermath:**_

_**It had been 6 years since Mary Maloney had murdered her husband. She was 40 years old now. She tried not to think about the incident but it was always on her mind. Patrick had not been a kind man, he was after all, going to divorce her on the day of his death. She never thought that they would ask her any more questions, they blamed the next door neighbor who had gotten himself in loads of trouble before. He was executed, she felt no remorse for the boy, he had it coming. But now, the police were looking further into the case. They were coming in a few minutes, new evidence had come up and she was in trouble. But Mary was oblivious to the situation, she was to have tea with her good friend Johanna shortly. The doorbell rang, Mary opened the door, and there stood Johanna, in her expensive clothing, her long brown hair came down to the end of her back. **_

"_**Hullo, my dear friend." said Johanna. **_

"_**Why hullo, please, come sit down, have some tea."said Mary. **_

"_**Don't mind if I do. So, what's the latest gossip around town? Any, new suitors you have acquired?"**_

"_**Oh yes actually, he's a professor at the nearby college, I met him through a mutual friend. His name is Eric. We're going out to lunch next Thursday. He's very kind, and not to mention, a very... exciting partner." **_

"_**Mary, you naughty woman, my husband is such a bore, he's always at work. Never any time for me, I have to find fun elsewhere."**_

"_**We all do, don't we? Marriage is such a waste of time, you'd be bound to him forever, always cooking, and cleaning. Well, bound until...death, I suppose." **_

"_**You seem troubled Mary, is there something on your mind?" **_

_**Mary did not know if she should tell her, Johanna was a good friend, Mary could tell her anything. **_

"_**Listen, Johanna, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone before..."**_

_**Just then, there was a harsh knock at the door. **_

"_**We've got you surrounded! Cum out with your hands up!"**_

"_**What's going on?! Mary, what did you do?!" Mary had to get Johanna out of this somehow. She knew exactly why these cops were here, they had searched her house, and found her diary while she was gone. **_

"_**Johanna, I did something very bad about six years ago. On this very day. I murdered my husband with a frozen lamb chop."**_

"_**What, I... I don't understand. You...killed Patrick?" **_

"_**Yes, I did, get out of the house, use the basement hatch and leave, never speak of this agian." **_

"_**Mary, why? Why'd you do it?" **_

_**The cops burst into the house, Johanna ran, luckily she wasn't seen. They cuff Mary and escort her to the cop car. **_

**Why did I write it down, and when did they get into my house? This would mean serious jail time, especially since I framed that boy. **

"_**We'll be taking you to the police station. No trial, you confessed yourself in writing. This will mean the rest of your life in jail." It was old Jack Noir who said that, she never thought she'd see him again, after that one night stand the night after Patrick's death, he never wanted to see her again. **_

_**What would she tell Eric? Unless he came to visit her, nothing. He only wanted one thing from Mary, she'd never see him again. **_

_**They arrived at the police station, what had she gotten herself into. It was a quick action out of anger, she regretted the entire thing even more now. What would jail be like for a woman like her? There was no way she would stay in that jail, she had to break out. But how? Maybe she could...charm Jack. He'd definitely enjoy it. He could get her out. Or, maybe he would still be mad about the last time they came together. She would have to take her chances. There were other cops, but Jack was the Station Commander. He could get her out. **_


End file.
